I Need You, We Need You
by elizatays
Summary: With all the built up sexual tension between Bellamy and Clarke, are they going to give into the sexual tension? A Bellarke story, takes place in episode 8 after their talk in the woods. This is SMUT, so if that is not your thing then please do not read. Update: Now a Multi chapter fic.
1. Chapter 1

I Need You, We Need You.

_'You can find comfort in the most unexpected ways.'_

* * *

**Chapter One **

Bellamy's head dropped down, looking at the ground. He thought no one needed him, no one cared for him, but he was wrong. Clarke had to make him realize this. She had to show him he was needed.

Moving ever so slowly, she kneeled down in front of him, dismissing the stab of pain that shot through her abdomen. Lifting her hands and placing them on each side of his face, she guided him to look at her.

Their eyes locked.

"I need you, we all need you, Bellamy," she whispered, rubbing her forefingers along his cheek.

His expression was unreadable.

"You can't run Bellamy; you have to come back with me."

Surprising herself, she made the first move; her mouth came down onto his. It wasn't a forceful, demanding kiss, it was gentle and soft. She wasn't even sure what possessed her to do it, but it felt right.

She brushed her lips across his.

After a small moment of hesitation, Bellamy grabbed her arms and pulled her towards him, beginning to move his lips against hers.

Clarke whimpered, her mouth opened and he took that as a opportunity to slide his slick tongue inside, against hers.

His hands cupped the back of her head, while his fingers tangled in her hair, deepening the kiss.

They broke away, gasping for air, air that they didn't want, but needed. Their foreheads rested against one another, eyes still closed.

"We shouldn't have done that," Clarke whispered against his mouth.

"I know."

Bellamy dipped his head lower to the crook of her neck. Inhaling her sweet scent, he placed open wet kisses on her neck.

"It's wrong," she moaned in pleasure, her hands on his shoulder holding him.

He suckled on her skin. "Very wrong."

"I don't like you."

"I don't like you either," Bellamy murmured against her skin, his hot breath tickled her skin.

She was breathless; her mind was complete utter mush. "Are we going to stop?"

He pushed her back until she was flat on the ground and he lay on top of her.

She was anticipating his next move while they both looked at each other, gazing in each other's eyes.

Bellamy captured her bottom lip in between his teeth, "No."

"Good to know."

Their lips moved together in a more passionate way, almost desperate. It was as if they were trying to rid themselves from all their problems.

When his tongue swirled around hers forcefully she arched her back up, craving friction, craving any type of contact to relieve the quickly building pressure down below.

All the pain from her wound on her abdomen had disappeared and was replaced with intensive need, want, and desire.

"Just sex?" Bellamy asked.

Clarke knew precisely what he meant. He wanted this to be a one-time thing and that was exactly what she wanted. Both of them trying to find comfort in each other was what this was about. Of course there was something between them both- some sort of tension- she wasn't an idiot, but she knew giving into that would destroy everything.

Prodding herself up by her arms, she switched their positions and straddled him then nodded, silently answering his question.

She bit her lip and looked down at him. Bellamy smirked and threaded his fingers through hers. Then he pulled her flushed against his chest.

"You are beautiful," he said against her lips and kissed her again.

Moving her hands down to her pants, she unzipped them, with the help of Bellamy and a few uncomfortable movements she managed to shimmy them down her legs, her panties followed.

He rolled her over onto her back, without disconnecting their lips and used his knees to help spread her legs so he could fit snugly in between them. Quickly, he stopped and ridded himself of his top and pants before coming back down onto her.

Clarke moaned in pleasure when she felt him harden on the inside of her thigh and she closed her eyes in utter bliss.

His fingers lightly trailed a pattern on her skin just below the hem of her top were her skin was exposed and he then hurriedly moved her top up, taking it off. "Perfect," he was gazing at her breasts which were still covered by her bra.

"Bellamy," she whimpered, gaining his attention. "Please, I need you. Inside me, now."

Not wanting to deny her, he positioned himself at her slick entrance and pushed himself in half way. They both moaned loudly, then he moved all the way in- filling her to the hilt.

It felt so right, so warm and she felt complete.

Wait," he halted, gazing down at her. "I want to go deeper, is that okay?"

He wanted to go deeper? She didn't know if that was even possible. "Yes," she said, breathlessly.

He looped his arm under her knee and brought it higher up on his hip.

When he drove back into her she cried in pleasure. "Oh my god."

Reaching for her hair, he brushed it away from her face and kissed her cheek, "feel good, princess?"

"Mmhh."

A few more strokes and his hand travelled between their bodies; seeking out her most sensitive area.

And when he sank his teeth into the soft skin on her shoulder, she cried out, her orgasm reached. Her inner walls clenched around him, sending him down the road to his own release.

Two more thrusts and his impending release shot into her. He kissed and licked her neck and shoulder, while he softened inside of her.

Her chest was heaving against his, a moment later he pulled out of her and stood up.

"As much as I would like to stay like this with you for longer," he pulled his pants on. "We should make our way back to camp."

Clarke would be lying if she said that didn't hurt, but this was her decision just as much as his.

"Of course," she agreed, reaching for her own clothes.

They both dressed in silence then Clarke started walking back towards camp, Bellamy reached out and grabbed her hand, causing her to look at him. He leaned forward as if he was going to kiss her, immediately she moved back and shook her head.

"We shouldn't have done that."

Bellamy nodded, "I know... let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

I Need You, We Need You.

_'I wanted to tell her that I loved her, and not in the complicated way I loved our parents, but in a simple way I never had to think about. I loved her like breathing.'_

* * *

**Chapter Two **

The walk back to the camp was silent, neither of them dared to speak to one another. Clarke was grateful that night had fallen, she couldn't look at Bellamy, and it felt awkward. Although, thankfully the moon provided just enough light to help aid them back through the dark looming trees.

To save herself from over-thinking about her situation with Bellamy, she focused on the priority at hand; the camps survival. That is what was important. The bunker was inhabitable, but maybe with excessive work they could make it somewhat ready for winter. Truth was they didn't have any other choice; they had to make this work- they _needed_ to make this work.

At least they had guns to protect themselves with from the grounders and any other threats that may make an appearance because in this world they could be faced with anything. Clarke didn't know how she felt about using guns, but if it came down to it and her people's lives were at risk, she was more than willing to use them. Just like she had been with Dax.

Dax. Her stomach churned thinking of him, she wouldn't have hesitated pulling that trigger, hell she didn't hesitate- she pulled that trigger. She pulled that trigger with the intend to kill, not stop him but kill him. And that unsettled her. Bellamy's life was at stake surely that was a good enough reason. Wasn't it? She wasn't so certain.

When they reached the gates of the camp, Clarke halted and turned towards Bellamy, "The guns. We left the guns."

She raised her palm to her forehead. How could they have forgotten something so vital? They had other things on their mind, that's how, but it was no excuse. This just added to the fact that whatever was between Bellamy and her, not that anything was, couldn't happen; they couldn't let it distract them.

It made her weak.

It made him weak.

It made them, as leaders, weak. And right now they needed to put up a united front for the camp.

He chuckled. "Relax princess, we can go back tomorrow and bring them back, it will be easier to see in the daylight anyways."

"We," she motioned a hand between them, "Are not going. You however are more than welcome to go back on your own."

"Scared to be on your own with me?"

She scoffed, "Please. Don't let your ego get to you. This is nothing more than me not wanting to spend anymore time with you than needs be."

"You weren't complaining earlier. In fact I recall you screaming my name as I-"

"Bellamy," she scolded, cutting him off from finishing his sentence. She pushed passed him and headed into camp, leaving him behind.

* * *

Octavia was stood looking out into the dark forest when he appeared behind her with a blanket in his hand. "Octavia," she made no move. Slowly, he placed the blanket over her shoulders.

"Did you let the grounder go?" He asked. Bellamy could sense that she didn't want to talk about it. That she wanted him to leave. But he couldn't. "Answer me."

"No," her voice was cracked, he knew she wasn't being honest with him and that hurt. The one person he was supposed to be able to trust without a single doubt was Octavia. Now he even doubted that.

"Miller said he found you talking to him earlier."

"I was just checking on him then I left."

"That's it?"

Octavia still didn't turn to face him, instead she nodded.

"Octavia don't lie to me. If you had something to do with this tell me now," his frustration began to show.

She pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders, "I had nothing to do with it, Bellamy."

Bellamy. That's what she called him when she was serious or angry at him. He wouldn't be able to get anywhere with her when she was like this.

"And if that's all," Octavia turned to face him, her eyes glazed over. "I'm going to sleep."

"Don't you dare walk away from me," but it was too late she was already gone. He groaned and kicked some dirt on the floor in anger.

"Bellamy," Clarke said from behind him. "Jaha's on the radio right now, we should talk to him together and make things right."

That was the last thing he wanted to do right now. "Clarke," he sighed. "No! Just because we had sex, don't think for one second that you can persuade me."

"Bellamy-"

He knew that he overreacted and it wouldn't earn him any points in his favour but that was his biggest demon, he always said the wrong things- there was no filter to his words. He was reckless and impulsive but made no effort to rectify that. But he was pissed with Octavia and right now Clarke was the perfect outlet for him to take his frustration out on. "It doesn't earn you the right to be clingy."

"I am not being clingy. I am only trying to ensure your life will be saved when the first drop ship comes down to earth because it will soon." She ran her fingers through her tangled hair, "God, you are a total jackass Bellamy Blake, you know that right?"

"Clarke-"

"No you don't get to talk and you don't get to talk to me _like_ that. I'm done being treated like your little minion."

"I don't-"

"From now on, I am your equal, I am not beneath you. And the sooner you get that into your head the better."

And for the second time that night someone walked away from him, which only amplified his angry.

"Shit," he said under his breath.


	3. Chapter 3

I Need You, We All Need You.

_'The enemy is anybody who's going to get you killed, no matter which side he/she is on.'_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_Clarke inhaled deeply._

_Raising the gun just like Bellamy had shown her earlier, she cautiously stepped forward and aimed the gun towards Dax._

_"Put it down Dax."_

_He spun round with his gun aimed at her, "You should have stayed down there Clarke. I tried not to kill you, but here you are and Shumway said no witnesses."_

_Keeping her hand as still as possible she glanced towards Bellamy then back at Dax, "What is he talking about?"_

_"Shumway set it up, he gave me the gun to shoot the chancellor," Bellamy said his voice cracked._

_"Walk away now and I won't kill you."_

_"Put. It. Down."_

_"Your choice," Dax said._

_Clarke didn't have time to think. There was a gun aimed right at her, her life was at stake and so was Bellamy's._

_'You don't have what it takes to make the hard choices,' Bellamy's voice haunted her._

_She pulled the trigger._

_He fell to the ground._

_Her whole body ached, everything went still._

* * *

Clarke woke up disoriented, bedded in sweat and her chest heaving. Her eyes opened, cowering from the beams of sunlight. After her pupils adjusted to the light, she took in the familiar surroundings of her tent, feeling a small pang of relief.

Her breathing started returning back to normal.

It was just a dream, a nightmare, she coached herself. It was so vivid like she was reliving that moment again and it felt so real only this time her bullet wasn't dud and she had killed Dax.

She rubbed her damp neck, urging herself up with her elbows.

Just over a week ago she had been opposed to the execution of Murphy and here she had been willing to kill Dax because he was a threat.

Back up at the Ark, they lived in a word where crimes were punishable with death and she didn't want that down here.

But the society she wanted to build was moving further out of her reach, harder for her to grasp onto and that frightened her more than anything.

The sheet that acted as the entrance to her tent opened and Raven appeared looking flustered, "Clarke are you awake?" she asked.

She smiled weakly, "Yeah, I'm awake," she paused, rubbing her eyes with the palm of her hand. "What's up?"

"I'm heading out with Bellamy and Jasper to get the guns. Could you takeover watch on the dropship?"

"Sure," she nodded, grateful that this would provide a distraction from having to bump into Bellamy today.

* * *

She had watched Bellamy, Jasper and Raven return with the guns before and privately place them in Bellamy's tent without any of the others noticing. Their plan was to keep the guns on the quiet side until they wanted to train others to use them.

Clarke's hand nursed her neck, trying to ease the tension that had been building up. She heard the door to the dropship opening. The inevitable happened, she seen this coming, she had seen Bellamy watching her come in here. They needed to talk, but she wasn't ready for another argument- not yet.

Footsteps could be heard against the metal floor. She froze, unable to face him.

"Clarke," he said, standing behind her.

She leaned forward and began folding up the makeshift bandages, more to distract herself from Bellamy's presence.

Bellamy chuckled lightly, causing her to spin around and face him, hands on her hips. "What is so funny?"

"You," he replied. "Do you really think pretending I'm not here is going to make me leave?"

She rolled her eyes.

"We need to talk."

Clarke sighed and looked away from him, "No. No we don't. I have stuff to do and you need to go."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, "Look, maybe I shouldn't have said what I said last night."

That was him apologising, Clarke knew that but if she was being honest, she was still mad at him. He made her feel cheap, made her feel like an object. "No you shouldn't have. What you need to understand is what happened in that forest, was nothing more than just sex. I am not nor will I ever want more from you. Understand?"

"Princess-"

"You can't bring guns into the camp!" Finn shouted pushing his way through the dropship.

Both Bellamy and Clarke spun around to see Finn followed by Octavia entering the dropship.

"You should be resting," Clarke said worriedly as she noticed his hand on his stomach.

He ignored her comment, "Have you both lost it? You can't use guns."

"We've already brought them here and If we don't use them we're defenceless," Bellamy said.

"This is because of the Grounders isn't it?" Octavia asked already knowing the answer. "You are preparing to fight with them. We can't do that."

Clarke still wasn't sold on the idea herself but she trusted Bellamy's judgement. And right now she couldn't trust Finn, not after Raven.

Morals were blurring and she no longer knew what was right and what was wrong for the camp.

She was conflicted.

And she hated that.

Finn stepped back and leaned against the wall of the dropship, "You'll kill them."

"If we aren't prepared they'll kill us first," Bellamy argued.

"We don't know if they want to attack."

"Bell," Octavia called. "Don't give them a reason to attack us."

Bellamy sighed and shook his head, "They already are! Or have you all just forgotten about the graves outside?"

"This isn't a battle," Finn said.

"No! It's not because we're not fighting back," he paused. "We are allowing OUR people to die out there," he waved his hand in the direction of the camp. "And if we don't do something to protect those of us that are still alive… we might as well admit defeat now."

Bellamy looked at Clarke, their eyes locked in an intensifying gaze. In that moment Clarke realized this wasn't about what was right and what was wrong. This was about survival.

She swallowed, "Finn's right. This is not a battle," then she turned to face Finn. "But Bellamy's also right, we need to be prepared. If anything gets in the way of us surviving down here then we will fight back."


	4. Chapter 4

I Need You, We Need You.

_'Maybe there's more we all could have done, but we just have to let the guilt remind us to do better next time.'_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Jaha lightly traced his finger along the rim of his glass; his eyes were transfixed outside on the universe, through the window.

He looked down to Earth; the children were down there, on their own. And that was on him, he sent them there because they were expendable. But he couldn't decide if he should be thankful he did, since it gave them a fighting chance. Or guilty for the ones who have died- because of him.

Ultimately he was responsible. His own son died.

Jaha's breath hitched and he raised his glass and took large gulp. The burning sensation acted as a small distraction from his thoughts.

Just as he was about to stand, he heard the door open and he turned to glance at who it was.

"Chancellor," Kane greeted him. "We need you on Deck, we have a problem."

He pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind, stood and followed Kane onto the deck.

When they arrived on deck, Abby and Sinclair were there waiting for him.

"Abby," Jaha paused. "You shouldn't be here. You're not a part of the council anymore."

"If this is anything related to my daughter and getting down to her, then I do have a part in this."

Jaha didn't have the energy to argue. He turned to Sinclair, "What's the problem?"

His face was full of worry, "Well sir," he paused to clear his throat. "It looks like the two remaining ships we have to reach Earth are not going to be ready for at least a few more weeks. If we are lucky."

Jaha waved for him to continue.

Kane cleared his throat, "We only have less than one week's worth of air." He put his hands behind his back. "We'll die before we make it to the ground."

"How do we fix this?" Abby asked. "You do have a backup plan don't you?"

"This was the backup plan," Jaha said.

Abby covered her face with her hands then moved towards Jaha, "You sent my daughter to the ground without a plan C or D in place?" She pointed at him. "You sent your own son down there."

"My sons dead!"

"I know," she said more softly. "And the reason he was down there was to protect Clarke. You let him go down there and the only way you can honour him now, is by protecting Clarke."

Jaha could see her desperation in her eyes. It was a low blow using his son like that, but she was right. If he wanted to make himself somewhat redeemable, then he needed to make things right, he needed to help them.

"What are our options?" He asked Sinclair.

"Sir, we don't have any options left," Kane answered.

He glared at Kane, "There is always another option. Whatever the cost, we will pay!"

"There is one way," Everyone turned to face Sinclair. "We put all workers on the smaller ship and hopefully, it will be ready in time. But that ship only carries five hundred people."

Jaha sighed, "Over four thousand people will be left here to die alone."

He couldn't do that.

"Thelonius, this is the only way," Abby tried to reason with him.

"Do it," Jaha commanded.

* * *

Clarke walked towards the gate of the camp, feeling the cold breeze caressing her warm face. It aided as relief. Being stuck in the dropship all day and attending to those who had injured themselves had completely exhausted her. She needed a break.

"Whoa princess," Bellamy grabbed her arm, causing her to spin round to face him.

She shrugged him off, "Will you stop touching me."

He smirked and raised his hands up, "Calm down. If I had shouted after you, you wouldhave ignored me and walked right out of camp."

"Well that was my plan."

"Where are you planning on going?" Bellamy then questioned her.

She glanced over her shoulder, "To cool off in the lake."

"It's freezing out here-"

"I've been on my feet all day. I'm exhausted, tired and clammy. I need to cool off."

He furrowed his eyebrows, "You're not going out there on your own. It's too dangerous."

"What are you going to do about it?" Clarke challenged him.

Since when did Bellamy Blake dictate what she did or didn't do? Not even that, but when did he care what she did? Right now she wasn't in the mood for this.

"Just leave me alone Bellamy," she turned to walk away.

Bellamy jogged in front of her, stopping her in her tracks, "Like I said, you're not going out there on your own. I'll go with you. We need to talk about the guns and our plans for winter."

She laughed, "Please, not today. I want to be alone."

"What better person to go with other than someone you actually don't like?" He mocked, throwing her words back at her.

_For god sake._ "No, I can't be around you at the moment," she crossed her arms.

Decision made.

His eyes dropped to the floor and hurt seemed to flash across his face, but as soon as it did, it was gone again and he had put up that wall he built. "Fine. But you take Octavia with you."

"Octavia?" She raised her eyebrows. "You trust Octavia to go out there?"

He backed away slowly, "I trust you wouldn't return without Octavia, so she'll be safe. Besides she's gotten pretty good with that spear she made." He winked, "I would bet she could even take you down with it."

Clarke scoffed and turned her head to the side, to prevent Bellamy from seeing the smile that formed on her face.

_He could be such a cute jackass when he wanted to be,_ she thought.


	5. Chapter 5

I need you. We need you.

_'In any moment of decision, the best thing you can do is do something. The worst thing you can do is nothing.'_

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"Your brother cares for you, you know," Clarke paused, lifting her top over her head. "You can't punish him for what he did. He did it to protect you."

Yeah maybe so. In his own twisted way," Octavia murmured, digging her spear into the grounds earth.

She was avoiding and Clarke knew what that was like.

She dipped her toes into the water, testing the temperature.

Then she inhaled deeply and jumped in. It was like pulling off a band aid.

Her body shook with the iciness against her clammy skin. She flailed in the water, until she adjusted to the waters temperature.

"I'll be right back," Octavia shouted, jumping up from the ground.

Clarke shook her head, there was no point even arguing with her, she was going to do what she wanted anyway's. That was just who Octavia was. She didn't follow orders, just like Bellamy.

To say it was weird seeing a relationship between siblings, would be an understatement. It was foreign, but refreshing. Clarke had craved that type of bond her entire life- the kind she had only ever read about in books. The closest she'd even been to it was with Wells. Her chest tightened at the thought of him.

She glanced out over to the woods where Octavia had headed, but seen nothing. No sight of her. _'__I trust you wouldn't return without Octavia, so she'll be safe__'_Damnit, she couldn't risk pissing Bellamy off.

Clarke got out of the water and put her top and pants back on, they clinged to her wet skin. It was uncomfortable, but would have to do.

As she neared the trees she had seen Octavia heading into, she could hear muffled noises and her heartbeat picked up.

But she kept walking. Then when she reached a huge trunk she stood behind it for protection, she didn't have any sort of weapon on her. Looking to the floor, she picked up stick. Almost scoffing at herself since it wouldn't serve as much of a weapon. Slowly, she peeked around the tree, and her shoulders slumped instantly with relieve.

In front of the tree was Octavia and Lincoln, it was safe- she was safe.

"Octavia, you scared me!" She scolded coming out from behind the tree.

Octavia spun around, "Clarke! RUN!"

"I'm not leaving you. You brother trusted me with you. So if I go, you go. Which we should probably be going soon anyway, before it gets dark."

"You don't understand Clarke, this is an ambush."

It took Clarke a minute to process what Octavia was saying, "I thought you trust him," She waved her hand at Lincoln but her eyes remained on Octavia.

"It's not an ambush. My leader only wants to talk to you, she doesn't want to harm any of you today," Lincoln explained.

"What's happening?" Clarke questioned, confused.

* * *

"We've been at this for hours," Jasper sighed.

Bellamy wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand, "Keep going."

"Can we at least have a break?" Another guy said.

A break? Was he serious? "Do you think the grounders will give us a break when they come to kill us all?"

"The grounders are coming?" Dylan, a skimpier looking boy from the left of Bellamy asked.

"Not yet. But they will, they've been killing us off since we got here." Bellamy released the safety lock on the gun and took aim. "It's only a matter of time before the come," he pulled the trigger.

"Bellamy," Miller shouted, "Octavia and Clarke are back."

He shoved his gun into someone's arms and jogged over to the gates. "Where the hell have you two been? You've been gone for hours." He reached for Octavia but she pulled away from him.

Bellamy sighed and looked to Clarke for an explanation.

"Can I talk to you in private?" She asked.

Octavia huffed, "So you're going to tell him, but you won't tell me what the grounder princess said."

"You've been to see the grounders?!" Bellamy's shouted, angered at the fact she would be so careless and stupid.

"Keep your voice down, people can hear," Clarke warned. "Now, please. Can I talk to you in private?"

Clarke looked worried and that made him nervous. He nodded and followed her.

"What the hell happened?" He asked when they walked into her tent.

Leaning against the makeshift table, Clarke pulled her hair to the side, "We were ambushed. They wanted to talk to us and I thought we could make peace with them."

"You thought?" he mocked. "How are you still alive?"

* * *

**_*Flash back*_**

_"You must be Clarke, the leader of your camp," the women said._

_She smiled, "Yes that's me. Who are you?"_

_"Anya," she walked around her in a full circle, as if she was assessing her. It unnerved Clarke._

_"We can make an alliance," Anya, the grounder princess, said._

_Clarke glanced over her shoulder at Octavia and Lincoln then back to Anya. This is what they needed; it's what the entire camp needed. They needed to survive down here and as long as there was a threat from the grounders, they couldn't do that. "And how do we do that?"_

_Her face didn't falter, "It's simple really. When you came down here you destroyed an entire village," she hesitated. "My daughter was in that village. You killed her."_

_Clarke gasped, "I'm so sorry. We didn't know anyone was down here."_

_She ignored her and carried on, "We had been at war prior to the destruction and to make peace with that village my daughter was going to marry one of theirs." Anya stepped closer, "You are going to replace my daughter, and you are going to marry him."_

**_*End of flashback*_**

* * *

Clarke looked at him and noticed his eyes widening. "She wants me to take her daughters place. That's our alliance."

Bellamy paced back and forth in Clarke's tent, occasionally running his fingers through his tangled hair. "There has to be another way, there has to be."

"There isn't," Clarke paused, looking to the floor. "This is our only option Bellamy and you know that."

"No!" He shouted, "We're not sending you to them."

"Bellamy," she attempted.

"I said no Clarke."

She sighed, she had thought telling Bellamy her plans would be an advantage for her. She had thought Bellamy would've helped her escape without anyone seeing her. If she had told the others they wouldn't have let her go through with it. "This isn't your decision to make. It's mine and to protect all of you, I'm going to do it. With or without your help."

Bellamy halted, anger flashing through his expression. "It's not my decision to make? Clarke, this involves all of us. You think they'll let you live happily there?"

"Well no but-"

"They'll tear you apart inside until you no longer recognize who you are," his expression softened.

She scoffed, "Since when do you care about me?"

"Of course I care about you but it's not just that. They can also use you for inside information about us."

"I won't say anything-"

Bellamy stepped in front of her and kneeled down so they were eye level, "That won't stop them from torturing you. We can wait for them to come, and then fight."

Clarke moved her gaze to the side, avoiding eye contact, "If we do that- then we could lose a lot of our people in battle but if I go then you'd only lose one of us."

"I can't lose you."

"Why?" She whispered.

Bellamy raised his hands and cupped her face, forcing her to look at him, "I can't do this on my own. I need you, Clarke."

Her chest was heaving, she needed comfort. The decision had been made, she was still going but tonight she needed someone familiar with her. Her eyes darted from his to his lips, and then she covered his mouth with hers.

After a second of shock, gently moved his mouth against hers- creating a small amount of pressure.

Clarke moaned, a single tear dropped down her cheek. She didn't want to go, but this wasn't about her.

Bellamy ran his tongue gently across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth allowing his tongue to enter. He pulled her down onto her bed, his fingers lightly skimming underneath her top.

"We can't," Clarke said against his mouth.

He pulled back," I know." He reached for the blanket and covered her up.

When he made a move to stand she gripped his arm, "Stay. Please, I don't want to alone tonight."

Sliding under the covers beside her he pulled her against his chest, "Anything for you princess."

* * *

Bellamy woke with Clarke wrapped around his body. He looked at her sleeping peacefully, her cheeks stained with dried tears.

Shit. He couldn't lose her. Not now and especially not after last night. With fighting not an option, there was only one thing left.

He gently shook her until her eyes fluttered open, "Pack your things, we're leaving, all of us."

"We can't," she responded sleepily. "What happened to fighting?"

"I'm not gonna fight a losing battle. And if I fight, you'll leave anyway," he smirked. "You're stubborn like that. So we're leaving."

He leaned into her and kissed her cheek, "I won't lose you."

Clarke's breath hitched, she had already made her decision and she wasn't about to change her mind. "I'm not yours to lose and we're not leaving, Bellamy."


	6. Chapter 6

I Need You, We Need You.

'There's always another way- you just have to find it.'

* * *

A/N: I'm not even going to try and justify why I haven't updated in so long, but know that I'm truly sorry and I fully intend on continuing and finishing this story. Also, my writing style has slightly changed and half of this chapter was written months ago, so I hope its not too choppy, but I promise next chapter will be better.

* * *

**Chapter Six.**

Before falling asleep last night she considered every possibility they had, and had finally made a decision.

She stood and attempted to untangle her hair with her fingers, "I have an idea. And yes technically it includes us leaving, well some of us and then some will follow."

Bellamy cocked his head to the side and studied her. "Clarke, you're not making any sense. You just said we're not leaving."

"I have a possible plan. Just hear me out," Clarke moved over to the corner of his tent and rummaged through her bag, until her fingers wrapped around the map she'd been looking for. "When I was talking to Jaha he actually told me about two depots, not one," she said as she unravelled the map to show Bellamy.

"There was two?"

Clarke hesitated.

He wanted to know why she had kept this from him, she knew that, but truthfully it wasn't on purpose since they had been _otherwise_ occupied that day. "Yes, but the other one is further east than here and would take us longer to reach, which is why I never even considered going there."

"But you want to go there now?"

"I do. I think we should all go there. This depot in Hackworth could be our only chance at surviving through winter and escaping from the grounders and its the only other option I'm willing to even consider instead of handing myself over to the grounders."

He groaned, then pondered for a moment. She was right."But what if it's not habitable there?"

"If it's not then we will make it habitable, we have to, Bellamy," she said and Bellamy's eyes followed the trail of her fingers as they moved across the map, "from here to the other depot is around thirty miles give or take?"

"Around that, yes." Bellamy lifted his gaze from the map to look at Clarke, "Why the Hackworth depot and not the one closer to us that we've already been to?"'

"It's too close to the grounders territory," she replied, her eyes pleaded with him to agree with her on this.

They went into further discussion on how they would go in small groups but each group would leave six hours apart- that way if there was any grounders watching them it wouldn't cause alert and suspicious. It would merely look like they were going on a hunting trip or for supplies.

At least that's what they hoped.

"I'll go and gather some supplies that should hopefully last us a few days, but we can look for anything edible on our journey."

"Good idea. I'll get the groups together. And Clarke," he said, his voice almost a whisper, which caused her to halt and look over her shoulder back at him. "Don't be long. I need to get you out of here."

He wanted to protect her and that scared her.

Somewhere along the line they had come to care about each other, more than they would admit at this point. However, instead of insisting that he didn't need to get her out of here because she was capable of doing that herself, she just nodded and left.

* * *

"No way," Finn exclaimed. "If Clarke is going now then I'm going too."

Bellamy pinched the bridge of his nose. "Like I said, only six people in each group."

"Then let one of the others stay behind and I'll take their place."

"I need Jasper and Monty with me to evaluate the depot and I need Monroe and Sterling as backup because we don't know what's out there."

"Then you stay behind."

Bellamy was getting more annoyed as Finn's persistence continued. "Hell no. I want to know where I'm sending my people."

"That's bullshit. Look, I have no idea what went on with Clarke and you-" Finn narrowed his glare towards Bellamy. "But you're changing her and I don't trust you with her."

Feeling the testosterone rolling off both of them, Clarke stepped between them.

"Stop!" Clarke shouted then turned to Finn, "I am not yours, neither am I Bellamy's. I make my own choices and right now I've already chosen. I leave with Bellamy. You Finn, need to stay here and help Miller keep the others in line."

Finn opened his mouth ready to protest, but Bellamy got there first, "The princess has spoken." He smirked.

"Stop calling me that," her teeth gritted in annoyance. Truthfully, she had no idea why it was bothering her, but right now they had more important things to do. Things that involved keeping their people alive.

Bellamy stepped back in defeat and his facial expression hardened. "You have five minutes before we leave, _Clarke_. I'll meet you at the gate."

He walked out of the dropship and Clarke's heart dropped.

The last thing she wanted to do was piss off Bellamy, the one person who was trying to _actually_ protect her.

She sighed.

* * *

As Bellamy treaded heavily and noisily through the forest he thought about leaving Octavia behind. Was that really a good decision? He didn't know, but what he did know was that she could handle herself and when she had made her mind up nothing would change it.

She was stubborn, just like him.

Clarke jogged towards him and grabbed his shoulder to slow him down. "Can you go a little slower?" She panted breathlessly. "We're all falling behind you, Bellamy."

"This isn't a walk through the woods, Clarke. This is us on a mission and we don't have the luxury of slowing down."

Clarke moved in front of him which caused him to halt. "Look I get it. You're pissed at me, and for good reason," her eyes locked with his. "I shouldn't have snapped at you earlier. But to see us fighting is making Jasper and Monty nervous."

He scowled.

It wasn't that she had snapped at him that he was pissed, it was because she had done it in front of Finn, which was infuriating.

Talk about a kick to his ego.

But she was right, again, and he needed to stop it before it affected their leadership. "Yeah," he ran his hand through his tousled hair as he shifted his pack more comfortably on his back. "I'll keep you safe, but whatever happened between us back there," he lowered his voice, "can't happen again. I can't lose incentive and be distracted by you."

Ouch. A distraction. That was all she was to him. The person she was with last night was gone and leader Bellamy had returned.

The hurt on her face was evident and he shook his head.

He didn't mean to insult her, but she got to him- like she always did. He needed to create some distance between them, before he got too involved with her.

But it was probably too late for that.

Bellamy Blake was completely and utterly fucked.

* * *

**Don't kill me. I'm sorry, but this is going to be a slow build up. I feel like Bellamy is like me, whenever somebody gets close to me I tend to try and push them away, because ultimately I want to protect them from myself... if that makes sense. He doesn't want to fail Clarke, like he thinks he failed Octavia and his mom. This is good because it shows his feelings for her run deeper than he originally believed. So in a way its progress. He's also kinda impulsive with things he says, like when he said to Octavia 'My life ended the day you were born' he didn't mean that, he was just lashing out. Adios, next chapter will defo be sometime before Wednesday, I promise. **


End file.
